The New Beginning
by IndigoFandoms
Summary: Frank has left the M.I. High program to work with Stella, and the team have graduated. Who will be the new leader? Who will join the team? Rated T because that's just what everyone else does.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, team." Frank continued, a sad look on his face. "I'll be leaving the M.I. High program to run M.I.9 with Stella. There will be a training test for anyone interested in being a leader on Saturday, at one." Dan frowned. 'Zoe would have loved doing that..' He thought. Frank's face turned back to its usual inquisitive look. "Anyway, team, after three (A.N. Might be two, gotta wait until next series to find out) years, you have finally graduated M.I. High. We're taking a full year off, and then we're restarting M.I. High (A.N Does this sound familiar to anyone? Ehh?) with a new team of four." Dan's frown lightened slightly, and Keri put her arms out. "Come on, guys! Group hug and photo!" She laughed. As Frank took out his phone, they all made stupid faces with their shoulders linked. "If only Zoe were here. That'd make me happy.." Dan moped. "Come on, Dan. You should be happy for her. She's found 85 of he-" Aneisha was interrupted by Tom clamping his hand over her mouth and whispering something into her ear. Aneisha nodded and looked guilty.

Dan looked annoyed. "You guys.. you knew where she was... all this time?! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF AT LEAST TELLING ME WHERE SHE WAS?!" Tom looked frightened, considering the fact that Dan had balled up his fists to beat somebody up. "P-personal request from Zoe, Dan. She didn't want you to know where she was.." Tom stuttered. "Aneisha asked her if she wanted to come.. Zoe said she wouldn't make-" This time, Tom was interrupted. But not by Aneisha, or anyone in the room.

The elevator opened, revealing Stella and a small, hooded figure. "Hello, graduates." They all greeted her individually. "We're holding the party for Frank right now, so expect some more people to be here." The small figure took off their hood, revealing a mass of straightened red hair. Dan's jaw dropped. "Zoe.." She lifted her head, revealing petite features. "Hey, guys. Keri, nice to meet you. You were the last sister I had to meet, so naturally, I had to come back. Libi's fine, if you wanted to know." Keri smiled, and the sisters hugged. "Tom, Aneisha, great to see you guys again!" She hugged them too. She turned to Dan. Her face saddened, her smile faded. "I am so sorry, Dan.. I had no choice." Before she had anything else to say, Dan hugged her. "I don't care. You're back, and that's all that matters." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Bloody hell, here we go.." Tom commented, before he walked away, pulling Aneisha with him.

Tom's POV

More people began to arrive, including Frank's old teams. Blane, Daisy, Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Keri sat in a corner, speaking of old missions and fun times they'd had. I was showing people what I did with the computers, pulling Aneisha along with me, since Frank was being congratulated by everyone, Dan and Zoe were off somewhere snogging each other, and she didn't know anyone else. "I don't even know what you're talking about, Tom." We laughed and I kissed her cheek. Sometime during the year, I'd asked her to be my girlfriend. She'd said yes. "Do you remember that mission where I got that red goo all over me, and I could only eat stale bread?" Aneisha said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice saying the 'red goo' part. I laughed. "Not really. I was a friendly, talkative, popular zombie for a week, remember? The first thing I actually remember was you hitting me in the face with a pie." She smirked. "I know. Melissa actually acknowledged your existence for the first time.." We both started laughing. The people I was showing the computers to smiled and left.

After the party had ended, Frank, Stella and the old teams were packing up, while we were in the old KORPS room. Romeo and Juliet were still kissing somehow. I made a gagging noise and Aneisha and Keri laughed. Then I signalled for them to come closer. I had a prank ready, and I'd had the small packet in my pocket for the party (Not that I was going to use it on Aneisha, but as a joke for Dan." I told them my plan and held out the small square. They started laughing harder. "Oi, Danny boy!" I shouted to Dan. For the first time, he pulled away. "Stay safe!" I shouted, throwing the packet at his chest. He scowled and went back to Zoe, who looked extremely confused.

I hope you all liked this chapter! It was my first fanfiction, so I'd like some feedback from everyone. Was the punctuation okay? Was it easy to read? Interesting? Long enough? I do write these in my iPhone notes, so I don't really know how long they get. Next chapter will be the collection of agents, and you will find out who the leader of the M.I. High team will be!

Agents running for the job are-

Oscar

Dan

Zoe

Indigo out!


	2. Chapter Two- The Leader

**It is in this chapter that you will find out the new leader! Yay! I hope you enjoy. R and R! **

**Chapter 2- The Leader**

**Stella's POV**

**I'd finally gotten Frank to help me with M.I.9 last week. We'd lost a lot of good agents to KORPS; which technically was destroyed, but the minor groups still remain. STERNUM, OESOPHAGUS, too many to count. Yesterday, Frank and I had evaluated the candidates for M.I. High leadership. They had to have all been apart of the teams from at least a year ago, meaning Keri could not lead. **

**We had already ruled out several people. Tom was ruled out, considering his fighting style- he had virtually none. Dan couldn't hack into a computer for the life of him; he was also out. Frank wanted Zoe working with her old team, so she was out too.**

**We knew that Blane was a mind strong, resourceful agent, but he didn't have the qualities of an M.I. High leader, so that left us with two. **

**We called Oscar and Rose over to HQ. "Hello, agents Dixon-Halliday and Gupta." I said to them calmly. "You have passed the final tests of M.I. High leadership. I am pleased to announce that the new leader will be agent Gupta." Rose and Oscar smiled at each other then hugged. Frank continued for me. "Oscar, since your team with your father is incomplete, Blane and Daisy will join you. Also, most of M.I.9 will be on hold for the year. A year of rest for all of us." I shook hands with the agents and went on my way with Frank. **

**Rose's POV**

**I was going to be choosing members for my new team of agents. Wow, that sounded weird.. MY team. Not Frank's team.. It'll take time getting used to this. **

**I met up with Frank and Stella at HQ. On Stella's desk were eight pale yellow folders, holding the profiles of eight 15 year olds. "Hello, agent Gupta. Today you shall be choosing the four best agents in this group for your new team. We will.." Frank paused to reconsider his words. "Take these teenagers here for final evaluation next year." I nodded and started running through the folders. Lillian, Rachel, Finn, Ash, Lysander, Danielle, Ruby and Jack. Five girls, three boys. "Is it possible that we will have three girls and one boy?" I enquired. Stella nodded. "We're not matchmaking, although generally there is at least a couple in the team. We're only trying to optimise the skills of your team." I nodded and went back to the folders. Ash and Jack were masters of disguise, something I wasn't generally familiar with. Lillian's observation skills were absolutely amazing; she was a living lie detector. Lysander and Ruby were extremely tech-savvy, we needed one of them on the team. Daniella, Finn, and Rachel could hold out in a fight, and also Lillian, with some extra training. Her skills could detect weaknesses. **

**At the end of the day, I handed Frank and Stella the chosen folders. Next year, I would have my very own spy team!**

**Thanks to mihighfanpageteam and zancentral on Instagram for sending me their OCs! Much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter Three- The Team

**I don't have computer access ATM, so I'm writing on notes again :P **

**Chapter Three- The Team**

**One year later..**

**Lillian's POV**

**I walked through the shopping centres for the third time. I was new here, and this shopping centre was pretty amazing. It sold stuff from clothing, to jewellery, to books and home decor. The home decor and books were my favourite. I could remember famous lines from books. My favourite? "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!". Albus Dumbledore said that, in the first book of Harry Potter. Shame it wasn't in the movie.. Well, never judge a book by its movie! (Percy Jackson, we're talking to you) **

**As for the home decor, I enjoyed decorating anything like that. My room was extremely trendy, showing off the new style of indigo, white and wood. I'd decorated other parts of the home, too. Really, I had a knack for anything that required an eye for detail. My photographic memory helps with that. I can remember tiny details, suppressed by my conscious memory, but noted in my subconscious. These things randomly come up sometimes. **

**I came across the little stalls in the place. Thirty or so small stalls were lined up in the middle of the centre, and these were my favourite places. Apparently, each week there's new people, and since the last time I went was last Wednesday, that means the stalls have changed! I strolled through the lines of small shops, stall holders smiling at me as I walked by. One of the stalls caught my eye in particular. A small crowd of about 10 had gathered in the space, creating a tight squeeze for me. I could hear the stall holder shouting, and the rough voice was unfamiliar.. Yet familiar some how, at the same time. How peculiar. "Moonstone, yes! This piece shall bring the owner lots of good luck! You see that? Yes, that in the middle! It's pure gold, and only for one hundred and fifty pounds!" I stepped towards the stall and squeezed further through the crowd, reaching the front. The man looked VERY familiar. I dug through my thoughts; I had seen that face somewhere, and I was going to find out where. Then it hit me. I was walking to this centre last week, and I passed two crooks dealing. I didn't get a good look, but my subconscious did. I cleared my voice. "You're a crook." I said firmly. "The streaky lines and bumpy texture of the shine indicate that the white is merely paint, and this is a quartz stone. Well, two small quartz stones stuck together with glue. In the parts where the paint coverage is thicker, the glue line is barely visible. The gold? Two small semi spheres were dug out of these quartz stones, and painted gold. Anyone who's worked with gold before would know that it is shinier, and more reflective." The man stared at me as if I was a lunatic, which I probably was right now. "You liar!" But the people knew I was being truthful. **

**The police came to the centre and arrested the man. Money was given back, and I was taken in for what I guessed was questioning. Boy, was I wrong. They took me in and put a cloth over my mouth and nose, knocking me out. **

**Ash's POV **

**"Hello, my cosplayers! Today I have another makeup and costume tutorial for all of you, and it is.." I would put a drumroll special effect noise there when I got to editing. "Tris Prior, or Shailene Woodley from Divergent! This look was requested by a lot of you, so I thought I'd give it a try." I filmed myself putting on the makeup, and voice recorded over that. I put blonde extensions in with to make my blonde hair longer, and pulled it into a pony tail. I threw on my black t-shirt and leggings, and for the added effect, got my temporary tattoo kit out and made her three ravens on my collarbone. **

**My Tris poster hung up right next to my mirror. As I walked up, I wondered what I would see, and how it would look to my subscribers, and the world. I currently had roughly eight hundred thousand subscribers, and over nine million views overall on my videos. I got to the mirror. I nearly fainted at what I saw. **

**Touching my face quickly, I was scared. It was going to happen again.. I was about to take the makeup off and edit the video when the door started knocking. "Honey, I'm straightening my hair, could you get that?" My mum called from the bathroom. "Sure!" I shouted back. **

**I opened the door to see a cute blonde boy, with blue eyes. "You want an autograph, kid?" I said, knowing fully I had my makeup on. "Uh.. Zoe? Some help?" An auburn haired girl, who I presumed was this 'Zoe' he spoke of, and I guessed was also his girlfriend, spoke. "You'll need to come with us, Ash. Don't fight us; you'll only end up being chloroformed." **

**I decided to just go with them, and not be knocked out. **

**Lysander's POV**

**My fingers danced across the keyboard as it started to smoke. The algorithm was nearly complete; I needed twenty more seconds. Since I'd done the other parts already in twenty, it was fine. **

**You want to know about the keyboards, eh? Well, I ran a program onto my computer just after we'd started. If anyone was nearly typing as fast as me, their keyboards would overheat and smoke. Faster than me, and their keyboard would spark and flame up. Plugging my phone into the computer, I ran the anti program to stop the smoking and sparking. It wouldn't matter for them anyway; I had won. A few seconds after that, I threw my hands up in success and swivelled my chair around.**

**After everyone had finished and the time was up, I was awarded a prize for quickest correct answer. Believe it or not, I'd worked out I'd also had the hardest algorithm. Hah. Shows how smart these guys all are..**

**I was brought out to a room where I would presumably receive my one thousand pound prize. But.. do MI9 agents handle money? I would assume they could just rent a safe to keep it in.. "Lysander Scott?" The agent in front of me asked. I nodded in boredom. "You are required by MI9. Do not resist." He put chloroform onto my mouth and nose. I struggled, but his strong hands held me down as I was forced to smell the strong scent. Soon, I had blacked out. **

**Daniella's POV**

**My auburn hair clung to my face as I swerved to avoid yet another feeble punch to the stomach. I judo flipped them. As they recovered, I hung back. Such easy opponents like this didn't need to be beaten quickly. I could play with them as much as I like. **

**They made themselves some space, and attempted a roundhouse kick. **

**It would have hit me in the head, if I hadn't been smart and ducked, simultaneously also launching my hands up to grab their foot. I hissed as the impact hit my hand, but ignored the pain as much as possible. Another punch from me, and they were out cold. **

**My friends cheered for me as I jumped out of the square and grabbed my drink bottle. Sipping from it, I was hugged by my friend Lisa, who had recently gotten her black belt. I'd gotten all of my black belts two years ago. **

**After training ended, I made my way home in the daylight. I suddenly felt the urge to look behind me. I saw a dozen free runners dressed in black, heading towards me. Oh, god. **

**I quickly put my runners on, and started sprinting off. One sped ahead of me, and flipped infront of me. They didn't notice how big the gap was in between their legs until I had dived through them, flipped off the wall and run off. **

**I thought I had lost them, but soon enough, I turned around, thinking I would see them behind me. I turned back, and felt a strong smelling cloth cover my face. The last thing I remember them saying was "We got her, Skye!" A girl's voice called. "Good. Now, let's bring her to HQ for Stella." Then I blacked out. **

**Rose's POV**

**I was trying to suppress my excitement, through a smile. The fact that I laughed every couple of seconds didn't help. I sounded like I'd just seen another blade quest movie... **

**My team were brought in. Ash simply walked in, her makeup smudged by tears. She hadn't been chloroformed, obviously. Lysander, Daniella and Lillian were carried in and placed on the chairs. I woke them up, wanting to start. Stella walked in as Daniella finally sat up, dazed. **

**"Do any of you know why you are here?" Stella said, with the authority in her voice making Ash sink into her seat. "Because we're bloody amazing, obviously. That's why I had to run out of my martial arts class before being chloroformed." Daniella retorted with a smirk on her face. Lillian cracked a sleepy smile and Lysander smirked. Stella pinched the bridge of her nose. "Basically, yes, with another choice of wording. We have been running the MI High program since you were young, and you've been chosen for the next generation of this program." The teenagers looked pretty awestruck, so I broke the silence. "Lillian. You have had 34 criminals arrested in the past two months, catching them out using your observation." Lillian blushed. "Ash. You are the most well known cosplaying YouTuber in the world, and were once mistaken for Jennifer Lawrence at a red carpet on April Fools day. You fooled everyone. Jennifer was in police custody as an imposter for the day.." Lysander laughed and Ash looked sheepish. "Lysander. You created an entire video game using a Nintendo DS and a screwdriver. Your mathematical knowledge tops that of five sixths of the British teenage population." Even the boy himself was surprised by the last comment. "Daniella. You stole a bag, and a guardian free runner was after you. You knocked them out, and escaped by swapping your outfits. The girl woke up in the police station." Daniella laughed. "Do you accept our offer?" Stella asked. They all nodded, and I grinned. "Well then. Welcome to M.I. High." **

**Sorry for the wait! It just wouldn't work and I just got so pissed off about it... R + R!**


	4. The School

**And here's chapter four, everyone! **

**Hope you didn't have to wait too long :P**

**Chapter Four- The School**

**Nobody's POV**

**The four spies walked into their school. All of them but Lillian had been there since year seven; it was Bleakwood back then. But since that, some loopy guy called Mr Flatley had gone and changed it to Saint Hearts. **

**Rose was the unhappiest. She had to work as a caretaker... She knew how all this stuff worked, watching Frank over her years at M.I. High, but it was just boring. She had already been scrubbing the grimy toilets for thirty minutes. School started soon. **

**Before they'd left HQ (A/N Last chapter), they'd gotten a pencil. The eraser flashed whenever Rose needed them in HQ, and a miniature camera was fitted on it so Rose could tell if she could get them at the time, or not. Designed by the girl herself, of course.**

**Rose flipped the top of her mop (A/N Rhyme time, kids!) and pressed the red button, signalling for the spies to come to HQ. She went down the elevator, changing into sleek, leather spy gear. **

**Lillian's POV**

**We had all been asked to carry these pencils around in our blazer pockets. I saw Ash's one start to flash and notified the other spies. **

**We all headed to the caretaker's closet. I pulled the light switch and scanned my thumb, gaining all of us access to the elevator. Lysander and I both went to pull the elevator, and his hand fell on top of mine. "Sorry.." I said, blushing. "It's fine. You do it." He replied. I could see Ash and Daniella whispering something between each other. To stop them, I pulled the lever. **

**We were whisked down to HQ. This made the girls scream, and I felt sick. I would have thrown up on the elevator if it had gone any longer, but it stopped and I ran out, into a corner. Lysander pulled my ponytail out of my face, standing over me. I looked up at him. His gaze caught mine, and I went redder. "Uh.. A bucket.." He said, holding the red container up. I slowly walked over to the centre of HQ with his arm around my waist. I would have flinched and moved away if it was any other boy, but I felt that it was more of a helpful, friendly gesture to hold me up. Ash and Daniella were too busy looking at their outfits and fixing their hair to be bothering with me. I hadn't even noticed my outfit. I was wearing a black jacket; surprisingly, not leather. Just a plain hooded black jacket. My top was a dark grey and my black 3/4 leggings were tight; obviously they fit like those muscle skin things that athletes use. I didn't have proper runners; I was going to be helping Rose and Lysander in HQ. **

**Ash was wearing a sleeveless leather top (A/N the outfit from Instagram) **

**with the same leggings and runners. Her hair had been put up in a Dutch braid. Lysander, I think, looked the coolest. Leather jacket, black Minecraft periodic table chart t-shirt, black pants and black converse shoes, like mine. His hair looked like a dulled down version of Miles Teller's hair flick. Daniella was wearing what I was wearing, with a leather jacket and runners. Her auburn hair was just like it was when we met; two buns. **

**Rose cleared her throat. "I'll clean that up later.. Anyway, welcome, team! I just wanted you to come down. It was pretty cool when we first got our outfits, I decided you would have liked to see them!" Ash looked confused. "You mean.. You were just like us?" Rose nodded, smiling. "I graduated three years ago. I was apart of the two teams back then. Now, you guys better get to class. The bell's just gone; you've got English with old Flatley.." I sighed, and my stomach did a somersault in nervousness. "Back up we go, then." Rose stopped Lysander and I. "I'm keeping you down here for the moment. Showing you your computers." Lysander's eyes lit up at hearing that, and I giggled. "Lillian, Lysander will be teaching you how to hack and use computers. You shall help with surveillance as well. I am only here to help; you are to do the work. Lysander, here is your computer." She pointed to the computer right next to us. "Lillian, that is yours, right next to it." We both sat down and booted up the computers. "I'll call you back down later. See you then!" Rose waved to us and sent us off. **

**We got upstairs. I was only dizzy, but Lysander held me. Smiling, I hauled my way to the door and opened it, grabbed my bag and went to class with Lysander. **

**We walked into Mr Flatley's English. "What held you two up?" The daft man asked. We looked at each other. "My mum offered to drive her to school an-" I finished the sentence for him. "And I got car sickness. We had to drive home to get my tablets, then drive back." Mr Flatley smiled and pointed out our seats. Right at the front.. "Well then, make sure you take it easy. You're excused from P.E today, Lillian." I silently congratulated myself, sitting at my seat and getting out my work book. I heard a voice in my head. "Good job, Lil." It sounded like Lysander. I stared at him, and he grinned. "Yes, it's me. I stuck a telepathy, microphone and speaker thing onto the back of your ear." I looked at him. "When I was throwing up?" I asked him. He nodded, smirking. "And exactly why didn't you give the girls one?" That stumped him. "I was.. Going to give theirs to them when I got close to their ears?" I laughed silently, not believing him. **

**I then just paid no attention to the calling voice in my head and decided to learn something. **

**Finished Chapter Four, guys! Sorry I didn't really include a lot of your OCs. You probably guessed that Lillian and Lysander become a couple later on; it's obvious. Anyway, I just had a little writers block and just went on about that. The next chapter will be their first mission! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! We're back with chapter five; the first mission! It's possible that each mission will be a chapter, but possibly two if it gets too long. I wouldn't know anyway.. Also, this chapter was written over several days. Unfortunately, I've gone back to school.. So I won't be updating as often as I used to. Enjoy!**

**R+R!**

**Chapter Five- VIZION**

**Ash's POV**

**I pulled the lever, sending us all down to HQ. Getting out of class hadn't been so easy; we had Mrs. King for mathematics. We all found an excuse. Lillian had forged a note for a dentist's appointment, a sick note for Lysander, a doctor's appointment for Daniella's bruised arms and I was booked in today.. To make cosplay outfits for people. The elevator jolted, and although next to me, Lillian looked green, she didn't throw up. Maybe that's because Lysander was right next to her. Daniella and I had been talking about them, and how cute of a couple they'd make yesterday when we'd first gone into the elevator. **

**It was also weird how they never really spoke to each other, they always gave each other looks and laughed, but never spoke. I wonder.. **

**It was cold out today, and my outfit now matched Daniella's. Obviously I was learning to fight... **

**Rose smiled. "First mission today. You scared?" Lysander frowned. "What exactly is there to be scared of? You told us that KORPS were destroyed." Rose nodded. "Yes. That is true." She brought up an image on the screen. "This here," She continued, "Is KORPS." Rose pointed at all the tiny dots connected. "The major parts of KORPS were destroyed. The heart, STERNUM, anything to do with the clones. But the smaller divisions still run." She waved her hand, and the screen showed our objective. "This is VIZION; the architectural division of KORPS. Ash, Daniella and Lillian will be infiltrating it over the next week or so, gathering information. Our goal is to find out if they are still doing anything.. out of the ordinary." I smiled at Lillian, who smiled back, before looking at Lysander who started laughing. I really do wonder what goes on in their heads (A/N Geeet it? No? Well, sorry for trying). Daniella scanned the screen. "Why are they threats exactly? Are they going to throw meticulous buildings at M.I.9 HQ?" Rose rolled her eyes. "No. But they could become independent. When I was a junior agent, our enemy was SKUL. SKUL was a part of KORPS until KORPS fell for the first time. Then SKUL fell, after the Grandmaster was captured by the last M.I. High team. Honestly, that team is ridiculous. They defeated SKUL, then defeated KORPS. I guess having clones made by STERNUM gives you an upper hand.." Rose started mumbling random things. Lysander coughed. Rose jumped and we all stared at her. "Uh.. Sorry, back to the task. Daniella, you'll be providing the girls field backup; you're their personal security guard. Lillian, you are an architect by the name of Alexandra Haigh. Ash is your agent, Magenta Downing. Lysander, you'll be providing technical backup. I'll be here with you." Lysander looked at Lillian, who muttered something inaudible. **

**I'd styled Lillian to perfection. Her makeup was perfect, hair in a perfect braid, and she wore a smart looking floral dress. I had put on my brunette wig, and given myself freckles. I looked different. Very different. Daniella was wearing her normal spy gear, but with a SCAPULA logo. Apparently, all the KORPS divisions still had contact, but SCAPULA was disguised as a.. bodyguard hire? The good thing with Daniella's outfit was that parts of her outfit are used by M.I.9 alone, so if an M.I.9 agent comes along and sees the SCAPULA logo they'll need only check for those things. **

**Rose called us back into the main room of HQ. "What are our gadgets for the day?" She smiled and turned to the gadgets board, where we kept all our equipment. "For you, Ash, I have specially developed contact lenses that allow you to scan for suspicious things if you blink three times. There's an x-ray mode if you wink twice, and are actually pretty comfortable." Rose exclaimed, handing me the packet. I opened it up and put them onto my eyes. There was a slight green tinge to my sight, but everything was normal. "You also, as well as everyone else, get your spy pod. Agents don't go anywhere without them. You can record and view in high definition, scan for things, break codes, etcetera. Easy to use, too. Even Carrie could use one." She sneezed. "Sorry. I got a cold. Your mission is to infiltrate VIZION. Find out what they do, get into their inner circles. Mission on!" **

**Daniella, Lillian and I got into the elevator, and shot up to ground level. We managed to get past suspecting teachers and out of the school. **

**Lillian looked at the address Rose had given us. "Looks like it.." she said, pointing up. A massive glass building with an eye on the front of it, with red text saying 'VIZION.' I guess that now these guys were an official company, they can do that. **

**Walking inside, I quickly reminded myself of my disguise. Flipping my brown hair out of my face, I walked up to the reception. "Excuse me?" I said, in a small voice. "I'm Magenta Downing, Alexandra Haigh's agent. We're here for the new job?" The man squinted at us. "Yeah, sure. Go straigh' through there." I moved away, nodding to get away from the stench his breath had on it. **

**We went through the corridor, searching for our room. It was a very elegant, modern place, as an architectural building should be. "Ash, here." Daniella pointed to a door next to me, that read Lillian's cover name. We walked in, wondering what to expect. Inside were two windows 8 computers, complete with styluses and other things. The room was pretty big, too. **

**Lillian gave Lysander remote access to the computer, which he quickly hacked into. Apparently, right at this moment, there was an important meeting going on.. I wonder. "Lysander, (A/N I actually wrote Tom here, whoops :P) can you hack into the live CCTV footage in the meeting rooms?" I said into my pencil, considering if he could do that. "I don't know if I'm able to do that.. Hang on a minute." His voice was being projected into my head by a little device behind my ear, that allowed me to contact the others easily. After a minute or so, we got a reply from Rose. "Got it!" She shouted. It wasn't like she was speaking to me right outside my ear, it was like she was in my head. Creepy. "I'm shutting down the CCTV in your room for a minute, and also several other rooms just so no suspicions arise. I'll send you the footage right now." I saw the light on the security camera flash before dimming, and I grabbed my spy pod, opening the screen. Lillian and Daniella did so with theirs too. "Guys, there's action on mine!" Lillian exclaimed, nervously. We gathered around her spy pod, watching the people talk. "Can we get some sound, Lysander?" I said, impatient of looking at moving faces without sound. "Not sure. Rose, I'll need some help here.." My speaker turned to static before I heard their voices again. "Momentary disconnection. Nothing bad, fault on our part. Then the volume up on your spy pod, Lil." I could then hear the tech agent cursing under his breath as Daniella and I started laughing. "Lil? What do you guys do in your spare time, give each other nicknames?" Daniella retorted sarcastically. "Agents, focus. We have an objective to complete." said Rose, interrupting our amusement. Lillian (I'm going to call her Lil now, just to annoy the two) turned the sound up on her spy pod. The sound was muffled, but I could hear raised voices. "KORPS is over, everyone. We need not worry about them bothering us." a tall man spoke, addressing his workmates. "They bothered us for too long. Cut off all connections to other divisions, Max." I gasped. "Ash, what's the situation?" Rose called out. My voice was a whisper. "That's the problem. There IS no situation.. KORPS hadn't created VIZION. VIZION had been a separate architectural agency, and needed more funding. KORPS hired them to build things such as the Mayze, which you told us about." I could see Rose now, in my head, just pacing around the room tensely. "Excellent, agents. Not even in the place for a day, and you've already figured it out. I'll report to Frank immediately. Stay there for a couple days more, and suspicion won't arise. Lillian, we're getting an M.I.9 architect to design those blueprints and everything. It'll look like you've done it!" **

**We walked out into the cafeteria for lunch, sitting next to two girls in blue. One leaned into me, murmuring something that sounded like "Your friend's M.I.9... I'm one of you too. Aneisha Jones, M.I. High head of the disguise department." I turned to Lillian, then back. The girl revealed a small white card hidden in her coat, signifying that she was an agent. **

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, everyone! I'm ashamed of myself. I hate school. I have major writer's block. I hope that you didn't hate the abrupt end TOO much. Anyway, I'm trying to include more of your OCs. **


	6. Chapter 6- PELVIS

**Aaand it's time for chapter six! I started writing this on the 30th of April, 9:53PM.. Ugh. Enjoy, R+R!**

**Chapter Six- PELVIS**

**Daniella's POV**

**That was neat. Another M.I.9 agent. Apparently this particular girl was head of the disguise department.. I guess after last year, a lot of people were kicked out of M.I.9 or unable to continue. Yes, M.I.9 is run by children. The heads of communications, training, tech and disguise were all under the age of 25.. I reckon I'll be in the parkour team at the end of this. The leader, in fact... I aim very high. **

**We went home for the day after stale toasted sandwiches, and some more research. We had been looking at the reception man, and all the people in the meeting room. **

**We'd gone back to HQ, and I was still in my comfortable spy clothing. I honestly was getting sick of black.. What about purple, or navy, or.. red? But no. Of course not. **

**Never mind colours; Lysander had hacked into the elevator clothing changing thingy system, and we could now change our outfits. I now had a black karate top, (A/N how am I supposed to know what it's called .-.), my black belt, and my black leggings (Of course, under that there was a simple black cotton t-shirt). I seemed to prefer this much more.. **

**Lysander's hacking abilities amazed me even further. Not only could we edit our clothing, but we could edit what that piece of clothing looked like. Lillian's converse shoes now had, instead of the Chuck Taylor star, the Dauntless and Amity signs (One on left, one on right). I was amused by that. Her top read 'ACA-EXCUSE ME?' I decided to have some fun with this. Shoving Lysander out of the way on his swivelling chair, I typed in a message on my t-shirt. In honour of Lillian's top, and my sarcasm, I simply wrote 'ACA-BELIEVE IT.' Ash, 'Lil' and Lysander started laughing as they saw my t-shirt. Ash had also joined in on the fun; she'd worked out that you could change hairstyles and makeup with the inverted mechanics. "Maybe we should be swapped, Ash.." Lysander joked. He stared at my runners, then at the computer, then to a packet of chocolate covered biscuits. "On second thought.. I'll stick with the biscuits." Sniggering, Ash managed to find a picture of this beautiful lady, who apparently Rose was always fangirling (A/N I'm brutally disgusted to find that that just autocorrected to fingering) over. She copied a picture of the lady's face onto where her face should have been. There wasn't much of a difference; mid-length blonde hair, pale skin, etcetera. **

**As soon as she had finished, Rose walked in from the old STERNUM base, after looking at old files on VIZION. "This may be interesting, agents.." She held up a small file, covered in dirt and dust as well as a squashed spider. "Eew, spider!" Lillian jumped. Lysander laughed. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls.." I stare pointedly at him, and the realisation hits him. "It's.. a book.. quote?" We laugh while he stands there, scarlet. Rose coughs, and we turn to her. "Ookay.. I just went through this. Says here that VIZION was originally an architectural firm with big ideas; including the Mayze. During KORPS' second fall, the leader of VIZION committed suicide, like many of the leaders. Now they're free, they just want to go back." **

**We went into the elevator giggling. I could literally imagine them speaking to each other in my head right now.. that was weird. Lysander and Lil stared at me. "Can you.. hear us?" Lil's voice said. I nodded slowly. They turned to each other before my mind went blank of their messages. I smirked, and we got back to class. **

**Mrs King looked, amazingly, happy. That was unusual. Maybe there was a change in Lady J's grades, or.. who knows. "Students." She began, addressing us. "This year I am pleased to announce that we will be holding a school carnival!" Some grins, giggles and groans came from all across the classroom. "Come on! It'll be fun. If it doesn't work out... I'll never consider the idea again." That stopped the groaning. "Rose will need a few volunteers to set up..." We instantly put our hands up and she picked us all. "Good to see that there are students willing to help for once!" She smiled at us individually. **

**We got to the gymnasium (A/N They don't have one, eh? WELL THEY DO NOW!) where Rose was on a rickety old ladder trying to pull down a streamer from the end of year prom last year. She turned to us. "Hey, agents. Knew you'd come through. Thought I'd brief you in here, rather than in HQ.." A rung on the ladder collapsed, and she fell to the ground. We ran to help her up. "Ow, ow, the wrist.. Damn it, it's broken. Don't suppose any of you paid any attention in first aid training, eh?" I sheepishly put my hand up. "Why not? Uhm.." It was bending in a way it DEFINITELY shouldn't. Quickly getting Rose's first aid kit, I wrapped it around securely. "That should hold until you get to hospital or whatever. Anyway, what's our mission?" The girl stood up, brushing herself off. "M.I.9 had intel on a new super weapon made by PELVIS, the sonic weaponry division. We're not sure of its power, but we need it and PELVIS destroyed. It may just deafen everyone for a minute, or it could possibly deafen everyone within a 20 mile radius for life.." Her voice faltered for a second. "Anyway, Lillian will be at HQ with me. Lysander will be going with you guys in case we need to deactivate the bomb." Lysander and Lillian shared a fearful look. **

**As we walked down to the caretaker's cupboard we were met by Mrs. King. "Oh, goodness.. What happened, Rose?" She commented, looking at Rose's wrist. "Oh, this? Fell off my ladder. Minor break and I'm going down to get it plastered. These lovely four volunteered to help me with school jobs until it's fully healed." Rose replied, smiling kindly at her former headmistress, earning her one back. "Lovely! It's nice to see that some students are willing to take these jobs for other people. Maybe we should have an excursion to the homeless volunteers home.. Hmm." The lady wandered off into her own thoughts. We continued on into the elevator, where we were then all blasted down to HQ. As we got out of the lift, Rose stared at Ash. Oh, here we go.." Ash said, looking in a small mirror at her face. Rose abruptly fainted. **

**After splashing a bottle of cold water over Rose's face, she got up. "Ehem.. Anyway, Ash. Don't do that to me. Lets get started on this mission!" "Any gadgets?" I asked her, pointedly staring at the gadgets area. She walked over, remembering something. "These aren't exactly new, but.." She pulled out a few dusty gadgets; a cylinder, another set of eyelashes and some earplugs. "Lipstick laser. Burns through steel, among other things. More eyelashes, but these are for Daniella. Three blinks and they destroy anything within three feet of its sight range. Earplugs. I guess you know what they're for.. Since our speakers connect differently, you'll be able to communicate with one another even if you can't hear anything through these." We put our pairs in. The faint buzzing of the computer was gone; I could not hear a thing. "These really work, Rose!" I said, probably distorting my speech. She nodded, smiling. We took the earplugs out. She cleared her throat. "You have five hours to locate and destroy the bomb. Mission on." Lil and Lysander hugged. "If this is the last time I hear your voice.. I'll make sure to remember it." muttered Lillian. "Likewise." Said the boy, smirking. **

**We ran out of the school. Considering Lysander was a tech agent, it was strange how fit he was... I don't remember him running so fast at training camp. As we reached the location on Ash's spypod, I got into a fighting stance. With our breaths still heaving we made our way to the roller door. "I'll handle this.. Simple mechanics, ladies!" He opened up his spypod over the key code. Quickly pressing a few things, the device flashed green as he pushed a couple more buttons. "Got it. See, girls? S-I-M-P-L-E. Simple." I pinched the bridge of my nose, laughing slightly. "This is a mission, not a spelling bee.. Ten points to Ravenclaw anyways." "Uh.. mission? Exactly. Team. FOCUS." Rose shouted over our pencils. "Right, the mission." I helped Ash and Lysander pull the huge roller door up. **

**We were kindly greeted by PELVIS fighters in green jumpsuits. I guess these guys have certainly become singular from KORPS.. I steadied myself. "Come on up, boys!" One of them shook their fist. "I'm a freaking GIRL!" said the slimmest one, who charged. "Oops.." I muttered. She made sloppy kicks at my chest, but I grabbed her foot and twisted it, pushing it back when she least expected. As she stumbled onto the ground, her back was exposed. Quickly remembering what Rose taught me, I pushed my fingers into different points of her back. She froze. "Hey, look at that. The five finger freeze works.." I dropped her frozen body and helped Ash by kicking her tall opponent in the back of their legs hard. As they stumbled back, panting heavily, a well aimed kick from Lysander send him flying. We stared at him in shock. He cracked his neck, smirking. "Looks like learning karate until I was 14 really does help.. hmm." Looking around, I quickly realised that compared to my ONE defeated PELVIS agent, he had four. Eh. "I'll beat you next time, gamer!" I shouted, shoving him in the shoulder lightly. **

**Then we saw it. **

**The bomb was black painted steel, with flashing buttons on it. Right in the middle was a count down, currently at four minutes and fifty seven seconds. "Rose, we have a situation here.. Five minutes left. I'll get straight to work." Lysander knelt down and pulled out a small screwdriver and pliers. Quickly using the screwdriver to twist out the screws, his other hand worked to hack into the system of the bomb and stop it. "It's no use!" I said into my pencil. "If we cause the system to malfunction, we'll be deafened anyway!" Lysander's hand slid away from the buttons and into the machine. "Red wire, green wire.. magenta wire? Must run the sound; never seen one of them before. I can't work this out.. One must be cut, but there are hundreds in here. Lil.. I need your help." The desperate boy pleaded. Pulling out her spypod, Ash quickly sent Lillian photos of the wires. She examined them. "From what I see, this is very complex.." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, staring at the clock. "We don't have time for complexity, Lillian! Two minutes left!" **

**After thirty seconds, the silence on my pencil disappeared. "It's a pattern. I see it. Different levels manage different parts of the system! The second level of wires from the top manages the countdown." Lysander moves to cut them. "No, no! You cut them, you'll send it into automatic detonation!" **

**He flinched away. It started to smoke, and I shrieked. "We have a minute left!" Lillian was writing notes. "First- range tracker. Second-Countdown. Third- Detonation." She kept mumbling things. "30 seconds!" I screamed. "I got it! 6th level, overrides the entire system. But how to get it?! The cords around it are too delicate to move around! Find a way, guys. The wire is two centimetres away on both sides from the others.." Ash stepped forward, winking twice. "It's x-ray time." Getting out the lipstick laser, she grimaced after staring at Lysander and I. **

**Ash lay down with the bomb. It read 15 seconds and was falling quickly.. Holding up the laser, she positioned it where she thought was perfect and fired. It went quickly through the metal. "Five seconds left!" I shrieked, loudly. Four. Three. Two. One. At the last second, in what felt like slow motion, the laser burst through the other side of the bomb. I shoved my earplugs in, as did the others. We were all blasted back, and I heard silence as I winced from being thrown onto a pile of hard boxes. **

**I took out the earplugs, not looking at them in my daze. My ears instantly started ringing, and it felt as though the wax in my ears had turned to liquid. I could vaguely hear Lysander shouting. "Daniella! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I was too tired to answer, collapsing onto the boxes. **

**I woke up back at HQ, with Rose and the others surrounding me. Rose had a cast on. My ears continued to ring with high noises, and I winced. Putting my finger to my ear and pulling it back, I soon realised my eardrums had burst. I wiped the blood off of my fingers. "Can you hear me, Daniella?" Rose said. It sounded like a whisper. I shook my hand side to side as if to say 'Sort of'. As Rose reached into my jacket pocket, Ash started to explain. "We'd all put our earplugs in before the detonation.. You put yours in just after. Your eardrums burst." Rose took her hand out of my pocket, with the bloodied ear plugs. She threw them into the bin under my desk, grimacing. "Ew.." Lillian's face was green tinged. **

**Rose brought out a folder. "Well done, agents. After analysing the machine, we found that it would have destroyed the ears of people all the way in Ireland. You saved everyone. The only affected people were the ones in the warehouse!" We cheered. **

**An hour later..**

**Nobody's POV- **

**The warehouse filled with groans as the PELVIS agents stumbled around, blood dripping from their ears. One of them fainted from the blood. The other got a message from their flashing communicator. "YOU IDIOTS!" They screamed, not knowing that the agents couldn't hear anything. "NOBODY IS DEAF!" **

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I finished this chapter on the eighth of May, 6:42PM my time. So basically it takes me 10 days to finish a chapter.. depending on my dedication. I've never even gone this far in a fanfiction! (That sounded a whole lot happier in my head.)**

**Indigo out! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear. If this thing deletes one more time, I am never writing again. Ever. **

**Second time lucky?**

**Unknown POV**

**I drove through the streets, looking for the school. I'd already scouted a school like this before; my plan was foolproof this time. Nobody could stop me! Well, except maybe the agents themselves. I pet my turtle. "We'll win this one, my girl! There is no way we won't be accepted this time!" The TV turned on, and I rushed to connect to the person. "You prepared? You'd better be. These are our final links to M.I.9.. muck this up, and all contact from us will be banned from you. Understood?" I nodded quickly. "O-on my way now, sir!" I turned the monitor off and got to the school. **

**Lysander's POV**

**I groaned as Mrs King pushed me into lifting another bag. School is like society. You do something bad; you go to court, in our case Mrs King. If it is really bad, you go to jail (Detention). Otherwise, you do community service, or in other words, helping pick up rubbish for the carnival. For the third time. There isn't any rubbish here! She's making me pick up bloody dust of the ground! Speaking of dust, did you know that dust is made of the skin you shed every day? Amazing, I know!**

**You're probably wondering how I got to this point. I was in the corridor, telling Lillian about the bomb. She seemed pretty interested, so I kept going. "And then I knocked out about five guards before Daniella even got one!" I exclaimed loudly. She giggled. A voice boomed into the corridor, followed by a scurry of feet. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Mrs King screamed. Our class peeked from behind her shoulders. I swore under my breath. Oh, god. We'd gotten the wrong timetables! I opened my mouth to say something when Lillian put her finger over my lips and ran forward with her schedule. "I'm so sorry, Mrs King! Mr Flatley handed us the wrong timetables yesterday, and we didn't even realise! We thought we had a free period.." Mrs King's scowl turned to a look of annoyance. "Well, you two are excused from detention on account of Mr Flatley's mistakes, but you'll have to help clean up the yard for the carnival." I quietly groaned. "Now, come along! We mustn't waste valuable time on dilly-dallying!" We decided to follow her.**

**After all our classes we had to clean up. And that brings us back to now..**

**Using my picker-upper pole thing, I gagged as I grabbed a rotten apple core, with ants all over. I heard a scream. Quickly turning to the direction, I started laughing. Lillian was perched on a tree, while a small group of spiders scurried around. "S-spiders! Get them away, Lysander!" I squashed the things with my hard soled shoes. I'd clean them up later. **

**"Come on, Lil!" I shouted up to her, holding out my hands. She trembled as she made her way down. Suddenly, she forced her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, before letting go and picking up more rubbish. I whistled. That.. was awkward. **

**The next day, I got to the carnival. Even in the early morning the school was packed, particularly around a small truck. An ice cream truck, to be specific. **

**Feeling the pencil vibrate against my chest, I quickly ran into the school and into the caretaker's cupboard. I pulled the lever, shooting me down and making me feel nauseous. Pushing the feeling down, the elevator doors suddenly opened. My black spy clothes were on, again. **

**As I walked through the door, I felt four pairs of eyes burn into my back. "You're late, Lysander." Rose mused, eying the clock behind me. I opened my mouth to tell them, but decided not to. **

**Rose walked up to the screen. With the fingers on her right hand moving out to enlarge the picture, she started to explain. "The vendors here were sorted by M.I.9 themselves, knowing of us. One is undercover.. We don't know who, at this stage, but we know that they're angry, and prepared. This message was sent to us." She made a small gesture with her fingers, and the video started. The man's face was blurred. "M.I.9, we meet again.." He spoke with a sarcastic, though nervous tone. "So, you found me! Congratulations, but you'll never guess why I'm here.." Rose stopped the video there. "That voice.. it sounds so familiar, from when I was with Blane and Daisy.. Almost.. too familiar." **

**I'm going to go dig a hole and fall in it. This took so long! I'm so sorry.. and so short too! You must hate me :(**

**Danke for reading!**

**Indigo out!**


End file.
